


Jogos de Sombras

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, F/M, No Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No escuro do quarto, naquelas paredes que nada revelavam, duas sombras dançavam perigosamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogos de Sombras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chicotes e Cordas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097920) by [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune). 



O local era escuro, não havia luz a não ser por aquelas emanadas pelas velas negras espalhas ao redor da cama. Duas figuras estavam no local escuro, um deitado na cama, era ruiva e sua pele branca reluzia naquela luz obscura, seus olhos dourados reluziam como de gato ao tremular da chama.  Outro estava em pé, embora não tinha nenhum indicio de quem fosse, sua silhueta se mesclava com a escuridão total, se olhasse do ângulo certo ele simplesmente desaparecia. Contudo havia um sorriso em seu rosto, um sorriso que alguns considerariam cruel.

As mãos do ruivo estavam presas acima da cabeça, uma pulseira de couro era seguida por uma corrente fina e que o mantinha totalmente esticado embora não tensionado. Suas pernas também estavam presas, levemente separadas entre si, como os braços não estava tensionado tão pouco tinha a liberdade para se mexerem como quiserem. Na boca, havia uma mordaça, era apenas uma bola azul com uma tira de couro que prendia bem atrás do pescoço, era flexível o suficiente para moldar-se a qualquer movimento da mandíbula dele, embora mantivesse a boca aberta em uma posição levemente incomoda.

O moreno colocou na mão dele um pequeno bastão, não era maior do que um pequeno graveto. Desceu o rosto, lambendo o braço do homem amarrado, só para que seus olhos pretos fossem visível àqueles olhos dourados. A cruz em sua testa brilhando de maneira sinistra a pouca luz, tudo fazia parte de seu pequeno show.

\- Se largar, vai parar imediatamente, entendeu?

O ruivo, seu nome era Hisoka, ele ainda se lembrava disso. Acenou positivamente para o outro que se chamava Kuroro, uma das poucas pessoas que procurava quando precisava de algum tipo de liberação do tipo e não poderia estar mais certo. Como sempre o homem andava de um lado para outro, circulando-o como uma presa indefesa, por um minuto sentiu o velho impulso de atacar roçando-lhe a superfície e tratou de afogá-lo novamente. Não estava ali para uma disputa e sim para deixar-se levar, logo seus olhos dourados focalizaram na mão do outro que segurava um plug.

O moreno sentiu o corpo dele se tesar um pouco quando o plug lhe foi introduzido, havia lubrificado um pouco, porque tal utensílio era incomodo mesmo quando não estava totalmente inflado. Contudo resolveu que não seria a hora ainda para inflar o instrumento, iria fazer isso no decorrer da cena, assim ele seria levado aos poucos até o seu limite. Limite que toda vez era testado, provado e modificado pelo que ambos tinham para apresentar. Kuroro não tinha ideia se seria assim daquela vez, mas não podia esperar para ver como seria, embora acorrentasse a ansiedade com força. Não era hora para essa atitude de iniciante.

Estendeu a mão para uma mesa pequena que estava a uma distância de seu braço, retirando uma pequena lâmina dali. Não tinha o tamanho diferente de um canivete, mas seu brilho soou sinistro naquela luz, com cuidado passou a lâmina pelo abdômen masculino do outro o deixando sentir o metal, deixando-o sentir o que era, já que não tinha a menor intenção de mostrá-lo o que era realmente. Só não o tinha vendado, porque sentia que isso seriam restrições de mais e poderia deixá-lo ainda mais ansioso, contudo a iluminação fora feita para tirar-lhe o sentido da visão com o prazer. Iria funcionar por hora.

Com cuidado, furou a pele com a ponta da faca, contudo a preção que exercia não era o suficiente para romper a superfície da pele; apenas para demonstrar que se tratava de um objeto afiado, novamente uma questão de dizê-lo sobre o que se tratava. Inclinou o objeto descendo o mesmo em direção ao quadril dele, deixando um rastro arranho no processo, era um movimento leve mesmo que a força envolvida fosse considerável. Novamente, não cortou a pele. Repetiu o movimento, subindo dessa vez, sem mudar o trajeto seguindo primeiro risco. O ato foi praticado uns três vezes em ambos os sentidos e seguindo para a próxima parte do abdômen dele, até está totalmente tomado de arranhões profundos e alguns, nas partes mais sensíveis chegava há sangrar um pouco. Nada muito preocupante.

Bombeou o plug, deixando um pouco mais inflado, chegando apenas um quarto do tamanho total. Isso iria dar-lhe uma sensação de estar sendo invadido aos poucos, mesmo que não fosse esse o caso. O moreno sentia vontade de penetrá-lo, mas ai não poderia trabalhar então se sacrificava para dar-lhe o melhor de si. Nada além da perfeição seria aceito.

Depositou a faca na mesa, segurando o próximo objeto, era uma vela. Deixou cair um pingo de cera em uma parte que percebia não estar tão sensível ao toque, como um aviso do que iria fazer em seguida. O tronco se mexeu, erguendo-se em direção ao objeto que deixava o pedaço quente cair, era a primeira vez que este se mexia, por saber que um movimento errado da faca poderia cortá-lo seria mente. Kuroro sorriu de maneira satisfeita, ele sabia quando se mexer sabia como instigá-lo a continuar. Como antes foi espalhando cera pelo corpo do outro seguindo diversas direções diferente, depositando a maior quantidade onde estava sangrando, além da dor extra que causaria também serviria para cauterizar o local. Podia perceber a respiração ofegante do outro, lhe garantindo pelo ritmo estável, que não estava tendo uma crise ansiosa.

Bombeou novamente o plug, deixando-o metade cheio, as pernas do outro se moveram levemente, fazendo as correntes cantarem. Se tudo desse certo ele gozaria quando estivesse totalmente inflado.

Colocou a vela na mesa, puxando uma agulha fina, não tinha uma espessura muito maior do que uma agulha de retirar sangue. Aquela seria uma parte nova da rotina. Normalmente parava na cera e faziam sexo, mas hoje não, havia algo a testar com ele. Aproximou-se da cabeça dele, deixando-o ver a pequena agulha em sua mão, ela brilhava fracamente na luz ambiente, mesmo assim era visível.

\- Vou perfurar o mamilo direito com isso e descarregar uma carga baixa de energia, sabe que você nunca fez isso antes, por isso irei começar com uma voltagem baixa. Você aceita testar?

Por um momento o ruivo piscou sem demonstrar que havia entendido aquelas palavras, talvez tivesse entrado fundo em seu estado submisso e isso podia significar o fim, não iria adiante se ele estivesse nesse estado. Não com algo que ele não conhecia e não experimentara, simplesmente porque não teria condições de dizer se algo estava saindo do controle. Contudo ele meneou a cabeça de forma positiva, duas vezes, o que significava que havia entendido perfeitamente e que queria aquilo. O moreno por sua vez meneou uma vez e preparou.

A agulha já estava esterilizada, havia feito previamente, por isso apenas passou o álcool no mamilo dele esterilizando o local. A seguir penetrou o local do mesmo jeito que se colocaria um piercing, contudo ao invés de retirar deixou ali, passando até quase a metade do objeto que brilhava. Afastou-se para calibrar o instrumento que descarregaria o choque, muito semelhante a um desfribilador. Quando terminou ativou-o descarregando uma corrente baixa, mas que estimularia o mamilo do outro, tinha que ir devagar para não ultrapassar a resistência do material da agulha.

Sentiu um gemido baixo deixar os lábios do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo se elevou, mas não foi preocupante porque as correntes cataram novamente forçando-o a posição inicial e evitando que a agulha se partisse. Segurou a bomba do plug, encheu ao mesmo tempo em que descarregou a mesma quantidade de eletricidade que antes. Dessa vez o corpo dele ergue-se e o suspiro mais alto. Quando desligou o aparelho, retirou a agulha, olhou para o tórax dele. Havia uma mancha branca entre a cera que cobria o local, ele sorriu para si mesmo.

Retirou a mordaça, encarando os olhos dele com seriedade.

\- Está sentindo-se bem?

\- Sim, mestre.


End file.
